Atsuko Kito - 'Hazard'
PLEASE NOTE: THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! Brief Overview Atsuko is a sarcastic, yet apathetic ghoul. He was originally discovered by the CCG when he was 15, and was later assigned the 'SS' rating after taking out numerous investigators. He has not been captured by the CCG as of yet, and remains elusive. Appearance Atsuko is of a thin, athletic build and moves with a large amount of agility. He has bright green eyes, and black hair that is unkempt and falls across his face. He has long, thin fingers and black nails, which he keeps short. He wears hoodies, the colors ranging from black to charcoal to crimson, depending on his mood. Personality Atsuko is apathetic, lacking the emotions required to care for those around him. Once he is set on a way of life or decision, little will deter him from completing his objective. He often leaves behind a devastating wake wherever he goes, though it is not necessarily intentional. He tends to keep to himself, although he is known for occasionally allowing another Ghoul to partner with him for a short period of time. History Little is known about Hazard's origins. He was first discovered by the CCG when he was 15 years old, and because of one situation he found himself in while he was in Aogiri, he was classified in the 'SS' class. On that day, he had taken out more than ten Investigators, and injured many more. Since the event, he has not been affiliated with any other group. Powers and Abilities [This is where you can detail your characters unique traits and abilities. This can be anything from general skills such as linguistics, to combat abilities like immense speed. Examples are included below in a general formatting.] '''High strength:''' [Explanation of degree of strength, why it is such and how it is used] '''Skilled Swordsman:''' [Explanation of skill level, how it is used, and possibly where they learnt it.] '''Combat:''' [You can also include combat strengths and weaknesses below] : '''Strengths:''' : '''Weaknesses:''' Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. '''Type:''' [Type (Ukaku, Rinkaku etc] '''Appearance:''' [Basic appearance. Include how it's appearance can vary with form changes here.] '''Strengths:''' [Strengths] '''Weaknesses:''' [Weaknesses] '''Mechanics:''' [Any specific mechanics or abilities it might have. How any of it's different forms may work.] Threads [This is a table that is used to format the many threads or oneshots your character has been involved in. There are seconds for a link (Turn the name into a link), thread type (Interaction, Arc, Oneshot) and a brief description of the thread. Basic examples are included below.] Relationships [This is a table used to format and keep track of your character's relationships with other characters. It has space to detail the other character's name and link to their wiki, as well as space to detail their relationship. Examples are included below.] Quotes * "The shadows betray you because they serve me." - Hazard * "I cannot believe the audacity of the Doves." - Hazard Gallery [This is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below.] Trivia